Ahh its HIGHSCHOOL Welcome to Eternal Freedom High
by gdayofdestinys
Summary: Lacus is an ordinary girl, Kira is the popular heart throb of the school how will things encounter in Eternal Freedom High..? KxL, AxC and many more!
1. Troubling Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

**Chapter One: Troubling Reality**

Lacus's Dream

-----------------------------------------------------

The scenary was just perfect, the sun was about to set, I really do think that it was perfect for this perfect day.Kira brought me to a fancy restaurant and before he just told me to dress up really nice, I wonder why? Oh how I wish this day would always come true! I wonder what Kira is really up to, I mean a girl would be very curious if a guy she liked asked her to a fancy restaurant and asked her to dress nicely, maybe...maybe he wants to...would he want to propose to me here? No that couldn't be, I mean we're still in highschool, it just wouldn't work out!

"Lacus are you ok? You seem to be zoning in and out, is something bothering you?" Kira asked. Wow, Kira really is cute when hes worried and when hes worried about me it just makes me more happy!

"Oh, sorry Kira, I was just thinking about why this place, it's really expensive Kira!" I told him. Deep down, i'm so happy he brought me here, I know thats a bit selfish, but I really do like Kira.

Kira started laughing, "Lacus, ok ok i'll tell you why i brought you here, its a gamble but its a gamble that is worth taking for you because you mean so much to me" Kira said staring directly into her eyes showing that he was telling the truth.

"Kira...I.." I was blushing madly, What did he just say to me? I'm so...so confused but I know that I care for him too!

"Wait let me finish Lacus, this needs to come out before you say anything. From the moment I laid my eyes on you in jr. high, I knew that there was something about you that was connected with me, maybe it was...destiny?" Kira said, he had a smile on his face that could melt any girl's heart and fall for him. As he said that he kneeled down and had a small box in his hand.

"Kira! I don't know what to say!" I was so shocked, yet so happy!"

"Lacus..will you-"

End of Dream

------------------------------------

-Beep Beep Beep Beep-

"H...huh?" It took me a minute to get my mind to process everything through "Great, just when the dream was getting good..." Though I have to admit, that dream was nice, though I wish it would actually happen in this troubling reality...

Hi my name is Lacus Clyne and I attend Eternal Freedom High, to make it short lets just say EFH. Today is the first day of the third year i've been going to EFH I live with my older sister Meer. Once you get to know her, she can drag out any information she wants from you if she wanted to.

"Lacus, wake up and get ready for school, we're going to be late if you dont!" Meer said from downstairs, "You wouldn't want Kira to see you late in class would you?" She must have been grinning while teasing me.

"I'm almost ready, and will you please stop about Kira? I'm sure that nothing will happen this year...nothing has..." I said in a low voice, it kind of made me sad because it was true, Kira always had girls around him, I can't compete with that.

"Not with that attitude! Look forward to a new school year Lacus! Everythings going to be great! Trust me on this!" Meer said confidently, she was always the perky one, thats probably why she was head of the cheerleading team.

five minutes later

-------------------------

"Ok i'm ready, lets get going Meer" I called out to my sister, suddenly I heard a honk, This must be Heine, oh, he's Meer's boyfriend, they've been going out for some time now. Heine's the captain of the football team, so it would seem right that he went out with my sister.

"Heine's here, lets go Lacus!" Meer said. Just as we got in the car, they immediately started kissing eachother. It kind of made me feel weird because well, watching your older sister making out with her boyfriend isn't the best sight to see.

"So Lacus, are you excited for this school year?" Heined questioned me.

"You can say so" I shot back at him, but deep down I was really excited. Seeing Kira again would make it all worthwhile

"Of course shes excited hun!" Meer said, you can tell taht she was excited when she asid this. "She's so going to make a move on Kira Yamato this year!"

I was so embarassed to hear this. "Meer! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" I was now getting upset, who else did Meer tell?

"Calm down Lacus, Meer didn't say anything to anyone, truth is i've known for a long time. You always stare at him during passing period, and when he looks at you, you smile at him" Heine said smiling

"So obvious, Lacus but thats a good way to start! Now all we have to do is get those fangirls off his neck and hes yours!" Meer said in an enthusiastic voice

"I'll put in a good word for you with Yamato" Heine said

"You talk to Kira?" I asked, I never knew that Heine talked to him.

"Well, from time to time we talk, we're in neutral ground and i'm good friends with his best friend, Athrun Zala" Heine was so good at words

"That reminds me...isn't your friend his..twin sibling? Cagalli?" Meer asked

"Yes, but she barely speaks to her brother at school. After all, he is always being chased around by girls.." I said. Hearing Meer and Heine talk so positively about my situation started giving me hope, this might be able to work.

"Ok we're here, hurry and get your schedules, I have to go to a football meeting right now, i'll pick you two up afterschool" Heine said in a hurry

"Ok bye hun!" Meer was waving and blowing a kiss to him. "Ok Lacus, we'll meet outside school after my cheerleading practice is over ok?" Meer told me

"Ok have fun Meer" I started walking to get my schedule, on the way there I met up with my best friend, Cagalli I came to her and greeted her in a kind manner.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Cagalli" i quickly greeted Cagalli

"Hey Lacus! Long time no see! How was your vacation? Good I hope?" Cagalli was glad to see me, I can tell which got me really happy

"Oh just this and that, how about your vacation?" I asked, I wonder if she spent time with her family this summer.

"Oh I went out with my family alot" Just then Cagalli realized something, "Lacus! I got good news for you!" Cagalli was so excited to tell me this

"Yes?" Was it really this exciting?

"Kira and I are getting really close now, since summer so I got some updated information about him!" Cagalli was waiting for me to get excited

"Oh is that so?" I gave a polite smile, "it's good to see that you two are getting close now that you two are both siblings"

"First get your schedule, then i'll tell you on the way" Cagalli demanded, there was no questioning

A couple minutes have passed when I finally got my classes, they seemed fair enough, I kind of liked my schedule, Cagalli had 3 classes with me so that made it nice.

"Ok Ok, I know you're dying to know what i found out" said Cagalli

"...So whats up?" I asked, I wonder whats new with Kira, I haven't talked to him for so long

"Well, it turns out that Fllay cheated on him with Auel, and now they're not together! Which means that nows your chance!" Cagalli was so happy she was grinning

"Aww, poor Kira..He must be really hurt, have you talked to him about it?" I asked

"He's over it now, but its great to know isn't it?" Cagalli asked

"Oh my classrooms right there, i should be heading in, i'll talk to you later at lunch Cagalli, bye" I said my byes to Cagalli

Right when I was about to walk in the room somoene was next to me at the door, I couldn't get a good visual of him right here so i turned to right and there he was.

"Hey Lacus, its great to see you again" Kira politely said to me

"H-Hey Kira" I can't believe thats all I got to say! I was blushing madly at that time too Oh i hope he doesn't notice.

"We should catch up soon, actually i was wondering..." Kira was suddenly interrupted, 5 girls ran up to Kira and started hugging him and talking to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**hehe thats it for the first chapter- To be continued**

**Please Read and Review, i need to know how this story is going! and i will finish this story!**


	2. Going My way

**Authors note: just to clarify things, this is not a MeerxKira story, its all about Kira and Lacus and other people but mainly focused on Kira and Lacus. **

**ok on with the story shall we?**

**Chapter Two: Going My Way**

**----------------------------------------------**

_"Hey Lacus, its great to see you again" Kira politely said to me_

_"H-Hey Kira" I can't believe thats all I got to say! I was blushing madly at that time too Oh i hope he doesn't notice._

_"We should catch up soon, actually i was wondering..." Kira was suddenly interrupted, 5 girls ran up to Kira and started hugging him and talking to him._

_-------------------------------------_

As expected, I knew things would never be going my way. Kira's just always busy, how can I expect myself to compete with all those girls? I guess thats just another thought for another day, I can't let this ruin my first day of school right?

In a minute or two everything seemed to calm down, well, except Kira's problem, I wonder why those girls would risk getting in trouble just to touch Kira? But lets not get into that I have to focus.

"Ladies, please go back to your classrooms or sit down if you're in my class, if you don't i'm giving you all detentions for a week for troubling Mr. Yamato here" said a young middle aged man. He must have been our teacher.

The fangirls of Kira left, leaving Kira finally able to walk to his desk. Well we didn't have assigned desks yet so we basically got to sit anywhere we wanted.

I was watching where Kira would sit, I think that all the other girls were watching too

Kira was walking then he just sat next to my desk. This could be a really happy moment for me, or a really sad moment because well.. you see the person to the left of Kira is me, and the person to the right of Kira is.. Lunamaria, word has it that she is the biggest flirt, almost being able to get a hold of Athrun for a bit, and Athrun was a pretty independent person.

"Hey Kira, finally decided to sit next to me huh?" Said Lunamaria winking at Kira. I bet it was true... Of course Kira would sit next to a popular girl like Lunamaria, afterall she is very pretty.

"Actually no, sorry Lunamaria, I wanted to sit here to catch up with Lacus" Kira said. It hit me there, my heart melted, Kira...wanted to sit next to me so that we can have a conversation! I'm so happy!

Lunamaria seemed angry at Kira, "fine, your loss, Kira you always amaze me who you choose to talk to, first you talk to Fllay now you're talking to her? At least Fllay was popular-" Lunamaria was shut off by Kira

"I don't care what you have to say Lunamaria, I choose who I want to talk to, not you, not anyone but myself and to let you know I don't care if Fllay cheated on me ok? She can do whatever she wants, i'm done with her!" Kira was so upset when he said this, I thought i could see a little tear coming from his eyes when he said this. Kira must have been really hurt.. "And to let you know, Lacus is a very kind person, please don't talk down on her as like you actually know her" I now know why many girls love Kira so much, hes so kind to everyone.

Knowing that Lunamaria was completely in shock what Kira had said she just turned around to talk to Shinn, I guess he was the next person on the list to flirt with.

"Sorry Lacus, guess I got carried away" Kira said smiling at me

"It's ok Kira, and thank you for defending me back there.." I said, when i'm around him.. I don't know what i'm going to say, its like i just lose complete thought.

"I only said the truth, oh and Lacus, you're looking really nice today, its a good way to give a first impression to the teachers" Kira said, he must have done the same thing to because he was looking extra nice today with his clothes (refer to GSD OVA where Kira handshakes Shinn, thats what Kira's wearing right now). I was wearing a white and blue sun dress.

I blushed at what Kira said "You're looking really nice too Kira, shall I say the same for you?" I asked, I probably already knew the answer but I just wanted to talk to him.

Kira smiled, "You read my mind Lacus, oh right. Lacus remember when I asked to catch up?" Kira asked me, I wonder where he was going with this

"Yes, of course, it was just a short while ago" I said, I wonder if i was blushing madly? Could he tell? I hope not

"Well I was wondering, how would you like-" Kira was suddenly interrupted by the teacher.

"Ok, my apologies class, there was some difficulty in the copying machine, dang thing..." Said the teacher, "Oh right right, Ok class, My name is Mr. La Flaga, i'll be teaching you guys about history. Ok our first assignment will be actually a project!" Mr. La Flaga said very excited, you can tell.

The class started to groan, "Hey Hey, why jump to conclusions? This project will be a paired up assignment but no you wont be able to pair up yourselves, i'll be doing that." said Mr. La Flaga. Shinn raised his hands

"Yes Mr. Asuka?"

"Well I was just wondering, what kind of project will we be doing?" said Shinn

"GREAT QUESTION! I was hoping someone would ask! Well it'll be a mystery, your topic will be chosen by picking out a little paper in my hat, dont worry its not boring history stuff, i'm a fun teacher right?" Said Mr La Flaga proudly.

about 10 minutes after, we finally understood what we had to do and now Mr. La Flaga started pairing us up. "Lets see, Lunamaria Hawke and Shinn Asuka, Dearka Elthman and Miriallia Haww, Kira Yamato and.. " I was hoping I would be paired up with Kira, but whoever I was with then i'll be fine with that.. "Kira Yamato and..Meyrin Hawke" Well at least my hopes weren't that high, this would always happen. "Wait no no that won't do, Meyrin isn't in this class..Kira Yamato and ..Lacus Clyne"

I'm pretty sure i got at least 4 death glares from the girls in the class. I looked at Kira, he was smiling at me, so I smiled back

"Hey partner" Kira said, I just blushed

class was about to end, so Mr. La Flagga wrapped it up quick, Ok remember class, the project is due this Monday, and remember! I want pure amusement no facts at all! Well just a little" Said Mr. La Flagga

Kira and I got the topic of the camera on how it worked and we were to have visuals, I wonder what we would do? I was lost in thought when Kira finally tapped my shoulder

"Hey Lacus, since now we're partners, I was wondering how about we go get something to eat? And then after that we can start discussing on what to do with our projects?" Kira asked i'm positive I saw a little blush in his cheeks

"Sure thing Kira, let me just tell my sister that i'll be going with you today, where do you want to meet?" I asked

"How about in front of school, i'll pick you up" Kira said.

"Sounds great, i'm sure we'll have a great time" I said smiling at Kira

"Thanks Lacus, you made my day, ok well I have to get to class, Athrun will kill me if he sees me late" Kira said walking out of the class.

Next class was cooking class, a class with Cagalli, this should be fun I thought to myself.

"When I entered the class, there was something smelling so good i could practically taste it in my mouth, I saw Cagalli drooling, "Cagalli you got a little drool there" I told Cagalli smiling

"Oh really? ..Sorry just the food smells so good and I didn't have time for breakfast" Cagalli explained to me

"that must explain it, anyways lets get a seat before the class fills up" I told Cagalli.

Soon everyone was in the class, I saw Athrun, he seemed to be happy in this class.

"Hey class, my name is Mr. Waltfeld, and since its the first day of school i thought i'd let you all have a taste of what this class is like" Said Mr Waltfeld handing out everyone fresh chocolate chip cookies.

5 minutes after everyone died and went to food heaven, Mr Waltfeld started assigning cooking partners, "Cagalli Yula Athha you will be seated with Athrun Zala" Cagalli was shocked because everyone knew that Athrun had a thing for Cagalli, and Cagalli did too but she just didn't want to tell anyone yet, I can so tell though

Just then, the door opened, and you wouldn't guessed who was there, "Sorry i'm late Mr. Waltfeld, Ms. Ramius asked me to help her with the first years, which I dont think was a good idea because well..." Kira was pointing something on his stomach, they were a pair of hands soemone was clinging on to him. Everyone started laughing

"Miss please go back to your class, we have important things to do in this class" Said Mr. Waltfeld

It took about 10 minutes for her to finally get tired and release herself from Kira, which was a relief because I dont know how long that girl could last using all her strength to cling on to him.

"Ok Kira, Lacus Clyne will be your partner, do you know who she is?" Mr Waltfeld asked, Kira smiled and nodded and came to sit next to me

"Kira I didn't know you were into cooking, well..it was Cagalli's idea, see since our vacation we got closer and well i'll probably visit her often so I thought hey, I could make her lunch from time to time, knowing that shes a horrible cooker of couse" Kira said as he was laughing. "Oh aren't you Cagalli's room mate?" Kira asked me

"oh, yes I am" I smiled to him

"Oh thats even better, we can all do things together" Kira always smiled, I always wonder what makes him happy everyday..

"Since this is our first day and all, I thought i'd let you all get acquainted with your cooking partners." said Mr. Waltfeld

Cagalli was busy talking with Athrun, seems like they were hitting it off, maybe this year would be good after all?

Kira started to Athrun so now I had the chance to talk to Cagalli

"So it seems that you two had a good conversation" I said smiling at Cagalli

"Huh? Me and Athrun? We're just friends dont think of it like that Lacus! said Cagalli obviously lying, "Cagalli, how long must I have to play along with this?" I said joking around

"So what about you and my brother ey?" Cagalli now grinning, i suddenly blushed

"Well.. We're going to get lunch afterschool and then work on our history project on the camera" I told her

a bit away, someone was evesdropping Lacus's conversation with Cagalli

"So, a meeting with Kira huh? I'm not going to let that be a good one" said a dark voice of Rey

Background info of Rey: Rey is Fllay's minion

------------------------------------------------------------------

**heres chapter 2 I hope everyone liked it, and wow 2 chapters in 1 day! this is rare. well please Read and Review, much appreciated thanks**


	3. No Retreat part 1

**I know that right now, this seems like a happy story, but we'll see what happens my dear readers **

**oh and thanks for all the reviews, it helps alot so I can make this better..hopefully hah**

**Chapter Three: No Retreat Part 1**

**------------------------------------------**

As the day progrossed, it went really well for the first day. In my english class with Ms. Ramius, I got to sit next to Cagalli which is really nice. I know its very rude for me to be impatient but I honestly can't wait to go to the get together with Kira today, I mean I know he probably has anything for me, but still being with Kira is all I need. Just one more class and school's done.

--An hour later--

-RING!!-

Surprisingly the teachers got out of the room first, it was very ironic to see them out first..well for the first day, I always expected that the students would be the ones out of class first.

Cagalli started walking with me out of class to the front of the school, "So Lacus, you excited? I mean someone going to go have lunch with my oh so dreamy brother would be very excited" Cagalli said laughing

"Cagalli, theres something i've been meaning to ask you" I said, I wanted to ask her..if i was suitable for Kira, I wouldn't want my heart be crushed..I know selfish of me but it just hurts..

"Yeah whats up Lacus?" Cagalli asked

"Well, I just want to know, if I umm.." Why do I always start to hesitate when i'm talking about Kira? This just makes it so much harder for me, "Well umm..do you think Kira and I are suitable?" I blushed madly when I asked Cagalli

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! YOU TWO ARE PERFECT!" Cagalli was practically shouting when she heard my question "I can just picture it now, wedding bells, you in a white dress, him in his tux.. puwahahahha Now first things first, we have to get you out to the front of the school!" Cagalli said

"Oh I must do something first, I have to call Meer to tell her not to pick me up after her cheerleading practice" I told Cagalli

--ring--ring--ring--

"Lacus?" it was Meer's voice

"Hey Meer, umm you don't have to pick me up today, I'm going to get some lunch with a friend and start discussing about a history project that we have to do" I told Meer

"Whos your partner?" Meer asked, I was hoping she wouldn't ask. I just knwo that she'll go crazy if I tell her

"Umm Kira Yamato.." I told her. This might take a while..

"LACUS WHAT DID YOU SAY?! KIRA YAMATO?! HEINE COME OVER HERE HUN!" Meer was shouting, oh my oh my i'm pretty sure everyone was going to hear this, now i'm going to die by all those other girls

"This is Heine Lacus, and wow see I knew that this year would be a good year, anyways have fun with your little date today, call me or Meer if you need anything" Heine said, Meer still wanted to talk but it seemed like Heine already hung up

Deathglares, the girls, fear, me? "Hey Cagalli, can we walk a little faster?" I asked Cagalli

"Why so we can meet up with my oh so sweet brother?" joking around once again

"um no, look at all the people's eyes, they all seem..umm angry" I whispered to her

"OOOOH GOTCHA" We started walking to the gate faster

-7 minutes later-

Cagalli seemed to be a little frustrated, you can tell because she was ruffling her hair alot

"Cagalli whats wrong? You don't have to wait here with me" I told her

"Lacus, don't say such things i'm not going to leave you here all alone waiting for my stupid brother who is ...7 MINUTES LATE!" Cagalli yelled

"Kira must have had something important to do, i'm sure he'll have an explanation" I hope this would make Cagalli less tense, also..what if he did have something better, it could have been a simple mistake not calling me to reschedule right?

Just then it hit me, I forgot to get my history book. "Cagalli wait here, I forgot to get my history book, i'll be back in 5 minutes" I told her

-Hallway-

It only took me a couple minutes to get my history book, but when I started walking back, I started hearing loud voices, like an argument, so I started walking towards the room that the people were in

"Flay why don't you just leave me alone! I've had enough of your lies, do you know how I felt when I saw you making out with Yuuna Seiran? I bet you don't do you?" That was the voice of Kira, an angered Kira

"But I love you Kira! I'm sorry for all my mistakes but not everyone is perfect like you, I LOVE YOU! Isn't that enough?!" Flay said

"You say you love me, do you even know what love is?" Kira said

I was peeking through the door that they were in, Kira had tears down his face, and Flay did too, but she seemed to be fake tears because I could some what see a smile on her face, of all times why would she be smiling right now?

"I had enough Flay, i'm going now" Kira started walking to the door when Flay's hand reached out to his. Flay went in directly for a kiss which was on target. She wouldn't take no for an answer. There was no retreat

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Dun dun dun, seems like Flay has got Kira under control now, lets see what'll happen next Read and review please **

**oh and Part 2 will be coming out very shortly i'm almost done with it and sorry for the late chapter, schoolworks been keeping me busy**


	4. No Retreat part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

Sorry for the late update..or should i say really really really long update. just some stuff has been keeping me really busy and to be honest, i didn't really know what else to write. so there may be a quite a few changes like making **Lacus more independent**. i read the story over again and it seems like SHE is a Kira is a fan girl which is a nono XD

I hope you'll like this chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------

No Retreat Part 2!

_"I had enough Flay, i'm going now" Kira started walking to the door when Flay's hand reached out to his. Flay went in directly for a kiss which was on target. She wouldn't take no for an answer. There was no retreat_

------------------------------------------------------------

Kira immediately backed away after the sick encounter. This always seemed to be Flay's ridiculous way of trying to get back with other people. Forcing herself onto them.

"What's wrong with you Flay!? I told you that I had enough!" As now the furious Kira pushed her away.

"Kira this happens every time, your neglection to me just makes me want you more. You'll want me soon, and when that happens i'll be in open arms for you ok baby?" Flay soon started laughing at the matter.

As Kira was at the exit of the door, more words started to come out of Flay, "You're so weak Kira, everytime something small happens on you, you cry! It's pathetic seeing a man cry, especially a very good looking man like you Kira, don't tell me you're pathetic! But don't worry, i'll make you a true man"

I had enough of this, Flay had gone too far, Kira had endured too much. I got up all my courage to enter the room.

"I'm sorry Flay but what you said was not necessary and not true. Kira is strong, and it's very obvious that he does not want to conversate or have anything to do with you anymore. So if you could please leave him alone, it would help us all get along with our lives. People should still cry while they still can.."

"Come on Kira, Cagalli's waiting for us outside" I couldn't help but watch Kira in his sad state.

As we walked outside, Cagalli was throwing a fit about us being late, "15 minutes late is too much. You two owe me a slice of something once we go to get something to eat! Actually I want a meal, something good!"

"Thank you Lacus..." Kira said. I stood frozen for a bit, to actually help someone made me feel great inside. To help the one that I care about made me feel even better.

"I had only said the truth" As I told Kira with a smile on my face.

Cagalli couldn't believe what was happening so she started teasing us

"Hey when you two become a couple, I have to be the first to know okay?" She said with a grinn upon her face. "now, lets go get something to eat"

"Cagalli you're always saying such nonsense, such a younger sister thing to say" Kira said trying to tease his sister

"I'm the younger one? HAH you've got to be crazy, Obviously I am the more responsible one!" Said Cagalli

"So is that how you almost got the house on fire by trying to make eggs?" Said Kira with a counter

"Kira i'll get you back" As she said it she whacked Kira on the head.

"Eggs? Cagalli you never told me about this" I said. The two of the sure do get along now, not like last year, they hardly knew who eachother were. But i'm glad that they do know now.

"Ok theres my car, lets go" said Kira proudly as he presented his "X20A-Freedom" Strike Edition.

"This is a very nice car you have Kira" I said still looking at the car.

-------------------------------------------------------------

as Flay exited the class, Rey soon found her, " I got some updated information for you" Said Rey.

"they're going out to eat soon and to discuss some project business" he said

"that won't be a threat, he'll be mine don't you worry, and your prize will come soon.

"excellent, so what do we do now, Flay?" "We wait for the fangirl to screw up on him, the we take our move on him, he won't be able to resist" Flay said

"but he doesn't like the current you right now, so what will you do?" said Rey

"That's also easy to fix, i'll pretend that i've changed to him and make myself...more seductive yet more innocent" Flay was always the girl to get what she wanted, even if it hurt someone to do so.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"I want that and that, oh and that too!" Cagalli said as she was looking at the menu. "You know cagalli, even though I have a car, i'm not rich or anything" Said Kira looking at the food she wanted

"Aw cmon Kira, lighten up! It's the first end of the school day!" as she said cheerfuly.

"Fine Cagalli, but next time we go out for something to eat, you're paying for me and Lacus" It surprised me that he had actually put me in there also, it just didn't come that often so I was very happy

"So what would you like Lacus?" Kira asked looking at me, whenever he looked at me, its always as if he would just stare into my eyes. It made me feel special.

"i would like umm.. I guess i'll go with the salad" I couldn't really decide, but a salad would seem like a healthy choice.

"Aw cmon Lacus, we have to feast! and for free!!" Cagalli said patting Kira on the back

As the waiter came to our table, Kira ordered for us. So, how was the first day of school for you guys? Cagalli asked. "Well, Lacus and I sit close so i'm sure this year would be a good year" Kira said with a smile, and I also got some nasty things off my back which is a relief. I knew Kira was refering back to Flay" "So what about you Lacus, good day or bad?" Asked Cagalli. "What Kira said" I said smiling at Kira. "I'm sure your day has been good too since you sit next to Athrun" I said, then Kira started to get into the conversation again. "Ah your words are so true Lacus, so how are you with my good friend, sister? I started to laugh but Cagalli was glaring at the both of us which made us laugh even more.

Just then, an unexpected person came in. Flay. She had unbuttoned the top part of her dress shirt and bent down to Kira, obviously trying to show cleavage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**sorry once again for the really late update. i'll update again in a bit but please to do review and tell me where i have to do better in soem parts. thanks again for reading**


End file.
